The Princess Of The Stars
by StarfireComet298
Summary: Who was the one who freed Princess Luna while she was trapped in the moon? Who had been assisting the princesses all these years without wanting anything in return for thousands of years? But most importantly, who will become the biggest threat to Equestria? Following the events of season 4, my first fanfic! And I suck at summaries, I apologize, but please read nevertheless. :)


_The door creaked slightly as I signalled one of the royal guards to allow the mysterious unicorn to pass. The Captain of the Royal Guards, Sir White explained that she was in need of something extremely important. She didn't say anything to the guards; she merely wrote what she wished to say. They thought that she was just a mute. But Sir White had to admit, she was quite a shifty character._

_As she entered, her appearance was truly not what I was expecting. Her coat was a dull blue and she had a snowy white mane that was put up in a messy bun. Despite her young looking looks, her eyes were wrinkled and cloudy. She was wearing a dark purple cloak that hugged her body and hid her cutie mark. Then I noticed that despite her tired eyes, she was actually very beautiful. She looked fragile, as if she could be hurt by a single pin. But though those eyes showed tiredness, I could see that in those eyes, was a single spark of hope and fight that was still in her._

_She attempted a graceful bow, but failed miserably. It was then I realized that she very thin. One of the guards quickly rushed to her aid, but she refused politely. She cleared her throat and uttered a soft thank you, much to our surprise. She smiled at me softly and then began to speak, slightly stammering, as if she was still trying to find her voice._

"_Y-Y-Y- Your Majesty," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "P-P- Princess Celestia, I- I thank you, for allowing me to speak in your presence. It's such an honour." She bowed again, this time properly, with utmost respect. "Arise, young unicorn. What brings you here, might I ask?" I asked, my voice gentle and understanding._

"_I wish to offer you a young filly. She is very talented, I know it. I feel it in my bones." She revealed, producing a small basket that was under her coat. In the basket was a young filly, with a bright yellow coat. A pegasus, with a fiery red and orange striped mane that made her look like she was on fire. But despite her fierce looks, she has bright blue eyes filled with kindness. She was wrapped in a dark blue blanket and was sleeping peacefully. "Your Majesty," she continued, "She will be of great use to you, I assure you that. All I ask is for you to take of her, and teach her things that I will never be capable of." _

_I was sceptical of course. Who wouldn't be when an unknown stranger suddenly asks you to look after a filly. It could not be that the filly was the unicorn's daughter what with she being a unicorn and the filly a pegasus. And who could ignore the contrast in colours. But despite all these differences, the way the unicorn looked at the filly, with such strong love in her eyes, there was no doubt that they were related in some way._

"_A great danger is upon us my princess, and I strongly believe that she is the answer. I beg of you to take her in and treat her as if she is your apprentice." She pleaded. I sighed. "I'm sure that this filly is wonderful, for every pony is wonderful in their own way. But," I stopped. It was incredibly hard to refuse her plead. She was starting to hold back tears. "Please Princess! This is all I ask! I have no money at all and even if I did, I'd still ask you for this favour!" she shouted, finally releasing the tears that had been trapped in her eyes. Her eyes widened in terror. "Oh my, forgive me your majesty, I never meant to shout! I-" _

"_Enough. I am terribly sorry, but I already have an apprentice, and he is currently ruling a kingdom. He still needs guidance, and it is my duty to help him." I looked at her. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "But I suggest you bring the filly to an orphanage. You do not need to fear, I'm sure that they will treat your filly with great care. Again, I apologize for not being able to help you in this situation. If you need food, I will gladly give some to you, no charge needed." I sighed, feeling guilty._

_She stood there for a while, not moving. Then she began to break down. She was so desperate. "Come madam, I will show you out," one of the guards offered kindly. The unicorn suddenly stopped sobbing. She then began laughing uncontrollably. The guards were prepared to strike. She laughed louder, and louder, then when it finally died down, she whispered something to the filly, tears rolling down her cheeks. If I did not know any better, I'd call her mad. But her eyes then met mine, as if she was trying to apologize. _

_But then she smiled manically. "This filly is going to help you Princess, whether it will be for the better, or not!" She screamed. "Guards, take her away!" I ordered. She was insane. "Get your hooves OFF ME!" She shouted, and with one magical blast from her horn, she vanished leaving an innocent filly crying for her mother behind. There was a moment of silence. We were all stunned by what had just happened. "Where did she go?" one of the guards spoke up. Luna, who was sitting beside me all this time rushed to the filly, tears pouring. All this time, she had been quiet, practically invisible. _

"_Hush young one.. there is no more harm to come.." Luna consoled the filly, Surprisingly, it stopped crying. "I have made my decision. She will be my apprentice." Luna stated. "But my majesty, that would be dangerous!" Sir White tried to reason. "I do not care. This filly has done no wrong." She said, facing me. "That mare was a mother, you know that Tia. If she was willing to abandon her own filly just like that," she looked at the yellow pony who had fallen back to sleep again and continued. "This filly must truly be something." _

_I kept quiet, stunned at my sister's words. Not once has she requested an apprentice of her own. It had always been me who guided talented ponies to leadership. I sighed. She must really mean her words then. "Then it is settled." I said. My words were followed with silence. Even my own sister was shocked by my words. It was quite rare of me to decide something so quickly. But, I trust my sister. I will not disappoint her._

_Little did I know, right at that exact moment, a colt was screaming his lungs out, and a new enemy had risen from the shadows. I apologize my apprentice._


End file.
